Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact, Now With 20% More Insanity
|date = 12/05/2009 |link2 = |termin = January 5, 2011 |status = Defunct |color = darkred }} The Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact, Now With 20% More Insanity, alternatively titled The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls, was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and Silence. It is an upgrade of the alliance's previous , The Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact. It was announced on December 5, 2009. It became defunct on January 5, 2011 when it was not carried over when Silence changed itself into the Dark Nations Association. Text of the Pact Preamble This treaty is not only signed to seek mutual defense, but rather to amplify a stronger connection with one another so that both signatories may reach a stronger future together. Sovereignty Both signatories shall retain their own individual sovereignty and will not take any steps, directly or indirectly, that would threaten the sovereignty of the other signatory at any point in time. Peace and Non-Aggression In the spirit of mutual cooperation and alignment, signatories and their respective members will not engage in hostile actions against each other, including: Declare war on any member nation of the other alliance, provide aid (military, economic or intelligence) to an enemy of signatory alliances, or commit acts of espionage against the other. In the event a nation of either signatory attacks a nation of the other, both signatories pledge that diplomacy will be the end-be-all route. Signatories also agree not to sanction members of the other signatory unless agreed otherwise. Intelligence By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that if they acquire information that stipulates a form of danger to another signatory, they shall share such information, with due haste, with the government of the signatory, in a private and discrete manner. The only exception to this is if the disclosure of said information would violate a surrender agreement. Signatories also agree to keep the other signatory informed (preferably in the aforementioned private and discrete manner) of any current and potentially upcoming wars against either single nations or alliances. Furthermore, signatories agree to keep such information private and lessen the chance that potential enemies may be forewarned. Aid Should the need arise, a signatory may request financial or political assistance of the other signatory. By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that they are expected, but not obligated to fulfill such a request, providing a good reason for the request is given. Mutual Defense By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that an attack on one is an attack on the other and shall therefore be met with the combined might of both signatories. This article is deemed optional if a signatory chooses to waive the obligation, a signatory is in an aggressive war or is brought into war by an outside treaty, or if such an action would violate another treaty or surrender agreement. Optional Aggression By ratifying this treaty, the signatories agree that they may request the assistance of the other signatory with any aggressive military action taken. Providing a good reason for the request is given, the signatory is expected to fulfill the request, but not obligated to do so. Termination If either signatory wishes to withdraw from this treaty for any reason, they must inform the other signatory seventy-two hours in advance, whereby the treaty shall still remain active until the closure of aforementioned period. Signatories For the Random Insanity Alliance *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *Thunder Strike, Triumvir of Stuff and Hater of Cats *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *Myrrh, HoR of the Random Insanity Alliance, Queen of Sexiness, Angel of Insanity *Ogaden, left arm of Voltron, beloved of Catimus Prime, Head of having Foreign Affairs *cctmsp13, Head of Economics and Destroyer of Vowels *Shadow Slayer, Watchdog of Shadow, Delta's Scribe, Myrrh's Personal Cupcake, Pikachu For Silence *Bagpuss, Triumvir *Scorcher 1, Triumvir *Remox, Triumvir of Justice Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Silence